Me and You
by Soul Vrazy
Summary: Rika Aka Ryoma ... HAVING your fiancee in same place really hard! Little crossover from Eyeshield21! HirumaXRika Seigaku people at another club not all in Tennis ! Seigaku merge with Deimon gakuan!


_In class 2-A (sorry I just write down what enter my mind)_

"Class, we're having news student today! Be kind to her! Please come in!" called the teacher. When the door opened and the black haired girl entered, nobody said anything; they just stared in curiosity. Rika turned around when she was beside the teacher and tried to give a nice smile.

"Hai, sensei! Watashiwa namae Echizen Rika! Yoroshiku onegaishima~" she said in gentle sounding voice. Rika took a look around the classroom and took in the faces of her new classmates. Some were looking around, not really interested in her, others were whispering to others about something, most likely about her, but some just stared. One of those people was Sena. Rika looked at him for a while longer, remembering him from her conversation with You-kun. Rika smirked at him and Sena flinched with a shiver down his spine.

"Please sit beside Sena, Echizen-chan. Sena, wave you hand so Echizen see you!" the teacher shouted.

"Hai sensei!" replied Sena and waved his hand at the order like the lackey that he is.

"Arigatou, Sensei, Sena-kun~" said Rika, trying to be polite. She took her seat and listened to the teacher as he taught her best subject, English. She began to think about what to do after class.

* * *

_Another classroom~_

"I guess she's already in class," mumbled Hiruma absent mindedly, really bored since it was a free period. He was quite surprised to see Rika had transferred. He'll have to threaten the principal for not telling him when he found a chance. Truly he was the demon commander of hell.

"Yes, Hiruma? Did you say something?" asked a rather big guy.

"Nothing, Kurita, it's nothing." He put up his feet on his desk and looked at the students who decided to look at them, they immediately turned away in fear.

* * *

_Back in class 2-A_

"So you're Sena, right?" asked Rika as she walked to the side of Sena's desk. Class had finally finished and everyone was either talking amongst themselves or getting ready for leaving.

"Yes. You're Rika, Hiruma fiancée, right?" asked Sena with uncertainty. He only heard of this a while ago and he was definitely nervous about her; if this girl was the fiancée of the devil, who knows what she could do to him. He only hoped she wasn't influenced by Hiruma's personality and methods of persuasion.

"Yup, that's true, but now I want you to keep your mouth shut or I tell everyone your big secret~" she threatened with a bit of a dark look. She had put her hand on his desk and towered over him, making him feel so small. Sena's prayer could not be answered.

"Hai!" squeaked Sena with a very visible flinch.

"Good, now tell me where the tennis club is~"

"HAI!" shrieked Sena and everyone in the class jumped in shock. They watched as Sena fearfully led Rika out of the class and rather quickly too. They wondered what just happened.

* * *

_Hiruma's classroom~_

"Ah, I didn't to warn Tennis Club! How could I forget such important thing?!" he asked himself and walked out of the classroom.

"Ah Hiruma, wait, where you going?!" cried Kurita, and chased after him, but he never caught up as Hiruma was jumping down flights of stairs like a professional.

* * *

In the hallway

"Ne, what nickname do they call Hiruma in this school?" asked Rika coolly, following Sena closely.

"...They call him Demon...Rika-san..." answered Sena nervously.

"Erm...I guess I'm going to be Tenshi then." mumbled Rika. She started to look around, memorizing the sites and route to the tennis court.

"..." Sena didn't know how to respond to Rika's sentence. Honestly, he wasn't sure how Rika would accomplish that and he couldn't really see Rika like an angel. He actually saw her as a carnivorous plant at first; it's pretty, but once you get close enough, it catches you and takes your nutrients as she eats you alive and you suffer until your dying day. But at the idea of Rika being called an angel, Sena came to the idea that she would be a black angel of doom.

"Well... Let go to tennis court! Hurry up!"

"Wait a second, Rika-san!"

"Nani yo?!" said Rika and gave and un-happy face that promised trouble.

"Na-Nademonai!" cried Sena. A black angel indeed, she has Sena in her death grip, taking what she wants with a scowl.

"Then hurry up!" yelled Rika with irritation.

"H-Hai!" shrieked Sena. Now is one those times that he wished Mamori-nee would save him.

* * *

_Another place_

"Tennis, tennis, tennis," mumbled Hiruma as he made his way to the courts.

"Hey, is that demon Hiruma!?" said an underclassman, he was shaking like crazy and hiding behind an upperclassman. Hiruma's reputation knew no bounds.

"What is that guy doing coming here?!" said the upperclassman the underclassman hid behind, trying not shake as well.

"We didn't do anything!" said the underclassman, trying to figure out why the demon was here.

'_Wait, why the **** did I go here to warn the tennis club? Because you're good? No way! Hmm...Then I'll let them meet Rika, I wonder what facade she'll use this time...Kekekeke,_' thought Hiruma, grinning evilly with his signature devil smile.

"Oi! You brats, have you seen Sena!?" yelled Hiruma

"N-No sir!" answered the underclassman quickly, bringing his hand to his forehead like a soldier, but not one of the brave ones who came to the army willingly. He was shaking like a petrified squirrel.

"If you find him, tell him that I want to talk with him!"

"H-Hai!" cried the upper and underclassman simultaneously. They both stood up straight, chests up and trying to avoid eye contact. Bats and demons of hell could be seen behind Hiruma as he walked away. The demon couldn't wait to see what the black angel would do with the tennis club and how Sena the chibi cherub would react.

* * *

_With Rika and Sena_

Rika and Sena were outside court and Rika looked at them with critical eyes. When Sena took a glance, he could tell she was very irritated.

"Che they all still mada mada."

"Ermm...Rika-san, they went to the nationals...Even though they the second place." mumbled Sena as he turned away.

"Hmph, they're so weak! They really need to do more exercise if they want to win nationals!"

"Rika-san..." said Sena and looked back at Rika. He felt rather lost in a place he's not used to, but Rika seemed to be at home like he was at the football field. He decided to examine the black haired girl.

Rika looked around some more, she was disappointed of the team, but then she found someone that had a camera, but was not taking any pictures while smiling. She saw someone writing in notebook. "He's their manager I guess." mumbled Rika with a distant look on her face. She looked really cool. She then turned back to the smiling person.

"Ne, who that smiling guy?" asked Rika. Sena jumped.

"Who, Rika-san? Where?" asked Sena. He looked around, trying to find who she was talking about.

Rika pointed her finger at the smiling man. "There, the one who brought the camera and is smiling."

"Ohh that's Fuji Shuusuke, he's in Photographer club." answered Sena.

"Hee, interesting." mumbled Rika to herself. She stared at Fuji and was deep in thought. Sena started to see the resemblance between Hiruma and Rika. Something was definitely going to happen. Sena shivered at the thoughts.


End file.
